


Gotham in Halloween Isn't What You Think

by Selina_2000



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, It was meant to be serious, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, now it's just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: It's Halloween night and the bat-kids are throwing a party. Between unwanted guests and crazy siblings, will Y/N get what she wanted?





	Gotham in Halloween Isn't What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a Halloween smut, but by the time it was finished, I had no idea what was the plot anymore. But it's funny, and smutty, so it should be fine. Also, English isn't my first language, so please, tell me if you find any huge grammar mistakes.

Halloween was my favorite Holiday. Specially because there was some short of unspoken deal between the villains and the vigilantes of Gotham that on October 31th no plan to conquer the city would take place. It was one of the two things that the Gotham Rogues and the Batfamily agreed upon. The other one being that the Joker is an asshole (honestly, once during a fight, Two-Face told me they don’t invite the clown anymore to their game nights in Arkham, which apparently is the criminal’s version of unfollowing someone on Instagram).

This year, Bruce would be attending a masquerade gala hosted by Charise Carnes, and luckily, we weren’t required to go this time, which meant that we would have the Manor all for our own. And of course that we would throw our very own party. It had been Stephanie’s idea, and we have been wanting to do it for years. A real Halloween party, like normal teenagers and young adults would do, with drinks, slutty costumes, high music and a lot of make-out sessions.

But year after year Bruce would throw his own parties, full of old people wanting to marry their way into each other’s money and gossiping about how was seen with who last weekend in the Yate Club. And of course, there was little Damien, who would always want to go trick or treating (and since he couldn’t go alone, it would usually result in me escorting him in the neighborhood to get candies).

But no, this year things would work out. We had been decorating the house the whole week, making sure every corner of it was scary and Halloween-y, even the outside like the garage and garden, which had been turned into a haystack maze (no time for growing corns). Bruce would be away, Alfred would take Damien and Jon Kent (who happens to be Dami one and only friend) to get sweets, Babs had done the invitations, Dick and Tim took care of the playlist, Cass and I had done the decoration, Steph had bought the food and Jason would bring the alcohol. And with no crazy criminals running around doing heists and murders, we would enjoy the night like normal people, or at least it was the plan.

* * *

October 31th, 6 p.m.

I finish helping Damien into his costume and smile at my youngest brother.

\- You look so cute! – I exclaim and make him twirl for me, showing off his Superman outfit. He and Jon had made a deal to go as each other’s father, and somewhere above Gotham skies, the young kryptonian was flying in his Batman suit.

\- Stop calling me cute! – The little Wayne pouted at me, landing what is supposed to be a fake punch into my shoulder. Even when he doesn’t intend so, his punches are still strong enough to make me wince in pain. He gives me an apologetic look and continues – It makes me feel like a stupid child!

\- Then maybe you should stop acting like a stupid child. – A voice comments from behind me. I turned my head to see Dick’s muscular figure leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. Damien side eyes him, and I hold him in place under the pretense of fixing his cape. The last thing I need right now would be Dick and Dami fighting.

\- What do you want, Grayson? – The kid snaps at him and I shoot the younger boy a reproving gaze. I have been trying to teach him how to be nice to people, and not respond to every tease so aggressively.

\- Your super buddy is has arrived.

With this new bit of information that Dick let out, Damien eyes get brighter and his frown turns into a smile. He kisses me in the cheek and race downstairs to meet Jon. I stand up and smile at my older sibling, walking to him and placing my hand on his chest. He smells like sweat and baby powder from the training.   

\- You better stop being so mean! One of these days he’s going to attack you in your sleep, we remember what happened to Tim, don’t you? – Dick just giggles at my warning.

\- He knows I only provoke him because I love him. But hey, changing subject, you ready for the party tonight?

\- I was born ready. Can’t wait to see your costume. – I tell him as I go downstairs, to say goodbye to Dami.

When I reach the manor’s ground floor, Bruce is lecturing Damian one more time on where he can and can’t go and what time he should be home. I laugh at the sight of Alfred in a Dracula make-up but the butler just shrugs and say it’s Halloween after all.

\- Hey Jonny, - I greet Superboy, who sits in the couch eating gummy bears from a silver tray, which was such an Alfred thing to do that I don’t even surprise myself. If you are going to have gummy bears served by Dracula, it would be on silver, no ceramic allowed for our guests.

\- Hey, Birdy. – He answer, his mouth full of the sweets, causing a muffled sound.

\- I told you to call me Y/N when we are not saving the world. – I say and take one of the candies. I had met Jon soon after he and his dad, who was the alternate Earth Superman (long story short: our Supes had died, but this one was hanging around our Earth for a while so he decided to be the replacement), began to team up with Batman, and although the young alien had become a frequent presence in the house, he would usually call me by my alias of Hummingbird.

\- Oh, right. Then, hey, N/N. – He smiles, his tongue blue from the pigments in the candies.

\- Jon, we should get going or the other kids will get the best chocolates. – My brother calls out his friend, and they walk to the door, followed by Alfred.

\- Don’t forget to leave something for me! – I scream after them as they close the door.

I get up from the couch and go the kitchen, looking for something to drink. Tim is there with a cup of coffee on one hand and a book in front of him.

\- What are you doing? – I ask, putting my hands on the open pages to get his attention. It works, and he looks up startled.

\- Uh? Nothing much, just doing some case research. – I can tell it’s a lie by the tone of voice.

\- You know we are out of patrol duty tonight, right? Plus, we are going to have a party, so no worrying about super-hero issues right now! – I take the book away from him, closing it and reading the title on the cover. – “How to talk to anyone: 92 little tricks for big success in relationships” by Leil Lowndes. – I look over to him with a mocking smile - You seriously reading a book on how to interact with people?

\- I don’t have very good social skills. – He tries to defend himself and sips on his coffee.

\- Well, first thing, stop reading and go out there make some friends. Barbara told me you didn’t add any names to the guest list. Second, try having less coffee and more sleep. You will be amazed by the good it does to your mind.

\- I don’t need sleep. And I don’t need friends, I have siblings. And on Bruce’s adoption rate, soon all the kids on the city will be my brothers and sisters.

\- Okay, that might be true, but you still need to sleep and to get out more, during the day – I add before he mentions that he gets out every night. - Plus, family and friends are not the same thing. Neither are girlfriends, although it’s possible to find those without leaving the house.

I give back the book to him as his cheeks begins to blush and he murmurs a thank you. I get the water I came for and leave, letting him to be alone with his thoughts. It’s no secret he has been crushing on Stephanie ever since they met, and they even dated for a while, before Bruce officially adopted her and all. And everyone knows that the blonde feels the same for him, so it has become a family effort to make them get back together. There’s even a bet on how long it takes for them to kiss again.  

I go to my room, to catch up on some tv-shows before I have to prepare myself for tonight. The sun was just setting down, but I had the feeling that this party would be one to remember.

* * *

October 31th, 7 p.m.

There’s a knock on the door and I take off my head phones, walking over to open it.

\- Y/N, I’m leaving for the gala, please have fun tonight. – My adoptive dads inform me. He’s in a dark blue and green tuxedo with a matching peacock mask.

\- No bat costume? – I joke, pointing to his mask.  

\- Alfred said it would be too obvious. – He responds with a smile that tells me that he had considered that.

\- Well, he’s right. Have fun tonight, dad. I please don’t come home before dawn, or you’ll have to join our party and drink cheap beer. – He laughs, a rare thing for Bruce to do.

\- Oh, it would be a fate worst than death. Don’t worry, if things get too boring, like they usually do, I’ll just stay the night in the penthouse.

I don’t say what I am thinking: that he will spend the night in Selina Kyle’s apartment, not his own. He liked to pretend we didn’t knew about their love affair (or however you may call it), but, he had training us to be detectives, and we were good on the job. He waves goodbye and I close the door. I am about to hit play again when I hear another knock.

\- It’s open. – I yell, to lazy to get up again. The door is spread open and Cassandra enters my room, a panicked look on her face.

\- I don’t think I can do it. – She tells me before sitting on my bed.

\- Do what? – I ask, perplexed. She had never been a party girl, but she seemed pretty excited about the whole thing when it was first suggested, she had even helped by decorate the house with the orange, black and purple paper bats we had got from a costume store downtown.

\- This! – She signs, holding her hand up and showing me the green eyeliner we had brought together in Sephora. I throw my head back in a laugh. – It isn’t funny.

\- I wasn’t laughing at you! But at the fact that five years ago, when you first came in the family, I would never have guessed you would come into my room complaining about not being able to use eyeliner. As a matter of fact, that you would even want to use it. – I tell her and she smiles. She has come a long way since the abandoned girl with assassin training she once was.

\- Well, I’m here, and I have no idea how to use this shit! It’s impossible to make both sides look symmetrical.  

\- Don’t worry, I’ll help you. – I close my notebook and set it aside, getting up from the bed.

I take her by the hand and walk to the bathroom, where I make her sit while I take off her attempts to apply it, and then I gracefully use it to make the clovers and vine that swirl out of her eyes. She had decided to go as a Leprechaun and had even made a golden pot using a purse and chocolate coins.

\- Done. – I declare, as I move aside to let Cass see herself in the mirror.

\- Oh, it looks amazing! Thank you so much Y/N – She swings her arms around me, pulling me into an awkward embrace. – Shouldn’t you be getting dress too? It’s already seven.

\- What? Seven? – I say in despair, I couldn’t have been so caught on my movie that completely lost track of time, could I? Of course I could, it wouldn’t have been the first time. – The guests will begin to arrive at nine, and I haven’t even showered. – I try to rush my sister out of my room.

\- Actually, it’s at eight, not nine that it starts – She informs as she walks onto the hallway.

\- People always get late. – I shout back, closing the door and begging to undress.

I turn on the hot water and enter the bathtub, the warm liquid undoing the tension in my muscles. My body was still marked from last night. Purple bruises decorated my leg and torso, and small cuts (caused by jumping through a window) were all over my arms. Being Hummingbird came with it’s costs, but overall, it was worth. It gave me a sense of purpose when I felt everything was lost.

I remember that day like it had been yesterday. I was only 7 when I had watched my dad, drunk and high, shot my mom. I was hiding in the wardrobe of their room, and watched uncapable of moving, barely even breathing. And then Batman came in, crushing through the wall, landing on top of my father and beating him until he was unconscious. Meanwhile, Robin, who at the time was Jason Todd, found me in the closet and promised me everything would be alright. They took me to their house, and soon, papers were being filled, and Bruce Wayne officially adopted me. After some training, I finally got into action, helping them in the night, protecting those that, just like I had been, were helpless.

But like always, things got difficult. Jason died. Tim showed up. Barbara got shot and had to stay in a wheelchair, and Steph replaced her. Then Jason was resurrected, but he was targeting us. Next, Cass arrived, and Steph died. Except she didn’t die, and soon was back with the family. And then Damien showed up, and Babs got better. Finally, Jason returned to our side. While it all happened, the criminals became crazier and stronger, things became messy, and I didn’t fear for myself when I was out there, I feared for the ones I loved. But the job goes on, and while there’s a city to protect, there will be a Batman, and while there’s a Batman, their will be a Batfamily, my family, I don’t plan to leave any time soon.

I take a deep breath and leave the tub, grabbing a towel to dry myself. I take the yellow dress from the closet, and, soon, I’m prepared for the party. I leave the room to make sure everything is ready downstairs.

\- What did you do to my pumpkins? – I ask, realizing that the ones that I had spent last afternoon carving had fallen to the ground, spreading seeds and pieces all over the carpeted floor.

\- I had a little accident while hanging the lights. - Dick, who’s standing in the table replies. He jumps off, landing perfectly on the ground. His cop costume (shout out to his short-lived career as an officer) highlights his well-defined muscles, and I can’t help but look way too long. – Sorry about it, sis.

I growl in frustration, but don’t complain out loud, since he starts cleaning the mess. I try to sound bossy and order him around in the process, but I fail, and just sound stupid, resulting in more laughs and less cleaning. Even so, it doesn’t take long before the floor is clear.  

Soon, Jay has arrived with the beverage (wearing his Pennywise costume, because he has a strange sense of humor and thinks it funny to dress as a psycho clown in a town that has it’s very own psycho clown) and now is sitting talking with Dick. Barbara is fixing the sound device once more, looking amazing with her mermaid tail and short top. Cass is now fully dressed and waits in the couch looking at some funny puppies videos online. Steph makes sure her Cleopatra wig is on place and smiles at Tim, who sits nervously near me with his pirate outfit.

And then, the doorbell rings, announcing our first guest for the night.

* * *

October 31th, 8 p.m.

As soon as Tim opens the wooden doors Helena and Dinah come rushing in, carrying bags pull of diverse flavored candies. While Dinah is dressed up in a mermaid outfit matching Babs, Helena looks like a Greek goddess, her brown hair organized in an elaborated coiffure. 

\- We thought you might need more sweets. – The brunette announces as they land the bas in our glass table.

\- We are not known for rejecting sugar, babe – Jason says, standing up and walking over to greet Helena with a kiss on the cheek.

Jealousy sparks on my chest, and I look away from the scene.

\- I brought my equip, so I’ll perform at some point of the night. But I’ll need help taking it all from the car. – Dinah states, and Dick, me, Cass and Babs go over to help her.

We take the boxes out of her SUV and carry it inside, where she begins to unpack. The place I sat is now occupied by the two love birds (or the former bird and the huntress, or whatever actually), and I go over to Timmy’s side, not standing to be near Jason and Helena’s flirting. They have been doing this for a long time, and every time makes me more envious.

I know I shouldn’t think of him like this, but for me, Jason always felt more like a crush than an older brother. It wasn’t like we were related. To take my mind off these, I pretend to be interested in whatever new security system Tim and Babs were discussing.

\- Wanna a beer? – Steph says, coming up to me, and saving me for the conversation on movement sensors. 

I take the drink from her hand and take a sip. Not exactly my choice, but it’s better than nothing. We chat about the new album of our favorite singer and how we are going to beg nonstop for Bruce to buy us tickets for the New York show. In the other side of the room, Jason and Helena touch flirtatiously, and my grip on the bottle tightens.

\- You should just talk to him. – Stephanie says, noticing how I’m looking at Jason.

\-  And you should go talk to Tim. – I raise my bottle to meet hers – Touché, sis.

\- Maybe we should both do some talking. Or maybe not, it would end very messed up, right?

\- I don’t think so. Especially Tim likes you too.

\- I know. And, if you can keep it secret, - She pauses and I nod – the other night, Jay and I went in a bar, and after a couple shots, he told me he wished you and him could be like me and Tim. Or what we had once been.

\- Seriously? – I had never thought he could feel for me the same way I felt for him. Especially not when he’s all over Helena.

Before she can answer, Dinah calls, and I stand up, placing the now empty bottle in the trash cans we had placed around the house for our guests.  That talk would have to continue another time.

\- Need help, D? – I ask her, pointing to the mess of cables her music equipment is in the moment.

\- Yeah, N/N, can you please get me a power strip? I need for the amplifiers and all that.

I tell her I’ll be back in a minute and I upstairs to get one from my room. It’s also the perfect excuse to escape from Jay and Helena’s laughs. Ugh! I feel like I want to murder those too. I couldn’t understand why they did it, I have asked before, and they never even kissed, so what would be the point of flirt if you don’t want to move from there?

I unplug some of my devices so I can take the power strip to Dinah, and head back downstairs. I walk out of my room and I feel something grab my arm, thanks for years of training, my reflexes are good, and I flip the person around, so I have them pressed against the wall with my body. Just then I realize it was Jason.

\- Ow, you’re fast. – He exclaims as I back off, allowing him to get free. – Old man would be proud.

\- You shouldn’t jump out at people like that. Not in this house, and not on Halloween. – I stick out my tongue at him before finishing – I thought you were a zombie.

\- Very funny. – He rolls his eyes. – Can’t you see I’m Pennywise? Who happens to be an alien, not a demon or whatever else people say. – He looks me from head to toe. -  And who are you anyway?

\- What? You don’t recognize it? Remember I took you to see the movie? – I tap-dance in hope he knows what I’m talking about, but he just shakes his head in a no. – I’m Mia. La La Land! – I take his hand, pretending it’s a microphone and begin to sing. – “City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars, there so much that I can’t see” …

\- “Who knows? Is this the start of something wonderful and new? Or one more dream that I cannot make true?” – He continues the lyrics, and I let go of him, clapping my hands in an applause.

\- I knew you must remember it! I made you watch it at least four times.

\- It was five, but hey, who’s counting.

\- You know you loved it. – I return dancing and he follows my lead.

\- Maybe a little. Tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure to ruin your live.

\- You sound like a high school mean girl. – I hold onto him and twirl.

\- Have been called worst. – Now he twirl, pulling away from me, and then coming back. Our clumsy move results in us being tangled, and we fall to the floor laughing.

And I stay there, in the hallway floor, looking into his green eyes, and pretending we are a couple. Afterall, our landing position resulted in me being almost on top of him, like two sweethearts about to have sex. So I allow myself to day-dream about it, especially since he doesn’t move to get back downstairs. But then the bell rings, and we have to stand up, fix our now crumpled clothes, and be the good hosts.

* * *

October 31th, 9 p.m.

When we get there, I quickly leave the power strip in the table where Dinah was working and go greet our new guests. Roy Harper, who has been Jason’s best friends since they were just beginning their heroic career, and his adopted sister, Mia Dearden have just landed from Star City. Oliver’s kids sure know how to arrive with style, as I can still hear the helicopter that brought them here.

\- Come on, Robin Hood and Maid Marian? What a lack of creativity. – Jay says to his friend.

\- I think it was quite a nice idea. The obvious thing would be Roy as Robin and Mia as Marian, not the opposite. – I cheerfully say. – Nice boobs, Reddie. – I tell him, using the nickname I created back when I was 10.

The boys go do some catch up near the bar and Mia, after saying hi to everyone, disappears with Cass somewhere in the house garden (that I had turned into a Halloween maze). They are closely followed by Kara Zor-El (or Kara Danvers, you choose), who had come flying from Metropolis under Babs invitation, and afterwards by Renee Montoya, a local cop and occasional member of the Birds of Prey and some other cops that I assume her acquaintances of Dick and Barbara. I stay near the door and tell everyone how comes in where each thing is. Lots of what looks like colleges students who I don’t recognize also show up, doubtlessly crashing in, as the only Waynes in college is me and Tim, who didn’t invite anyone. Steph comes to replace me by the door, so I can go join the fun, which I happily do. The party has definitely began to get busy.

I serve myself some vodka and go dance with a group of people. I’m on my third song when a man dressed as the Scarecrow, just like the one from the old Wizard of Oz movie approaches me with two cups of marshmallows.

\- Hey, may I offer you a drink? – He says, offering a cup. I laugh and take it gladly.

\- Thank you. Where’s your Dorothy? – I ask him, a bit flirty.

\- Ran off with the Wizard. Do you want to go to the maze? People say it’s quite elaborate.

\- Sure! – I hook my arm onto his and give a quick look around to check if any of my brothers are around. I spot Jason in the far back, deep in a conversation with a unicorn. I kind of wanted him to see me leaving with someone else.

\- You can call me Jonny, by the way. – I reply with my name and we both enter the doorway to the maze.

Something about him is odd, now that I begin to look closer. His voice sounds familiar but I can’t recall from where. We take a few turns, meeting a dead-end, and then try to make our way to the right path again.

\- Oh, Jonny! – A female voice calls up, coming from another road. I look up and see a blonde girl with a blue and white tartan dress and white apron. She’s followed closely by another girl, a redhead, with what appears to be a “sexy lion” costume, and two other men, one in a Wizard suit and the other with a Tin-Man outfit. – We have been looking for you everywhere!

\- Look, your Dorothy is back. – I point out to my new friend. – And apparently, so is the rest of the gang.

\- Hi! – The Dorothy says, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me. – I’m Har… I mean, Hayley! Nice to meet you.

\- I’m Y/N, and the pleasure is all mine... – I trail off as I notice her face. Even with the make-up, I recognize her as Harley Quinn, and looking closer, her companions are Poison Ivy, Riddler and Penguin. Which means that the guy I was hanging with is Scarecrow. The real, scary, bad Scarecrow.

The criminals of Gotham City were no evil geniuses, as it could be seen by the fact that we would send each of them to Arkham at least 3 time per year (to give them some credit, they would escape soon afterwards) but it had never crossed my mind that they would be dumb enough to break in a Halloween party at Wayne Manor, with all the security it has, and specially dressed up as their criminal personas. And how did they dare to break the holiday truce?

I take I step back, only to realize that behind me there’s only more haystack walls. But instead of attacking me, Harley proceeds.

\- You know what? Our buddy here – She gives a friendly push to Jonathan – disappeared without telling us where he was going. And we can’t do a group costume if we don’t stay in group, right?

I nod, too confused to do anything else. Tin-Man a.k.a. Penguin a.k.a. Oswald a.k.a. whatever you wanna call him takes Scarecrow’s arm and pulls him away.

\- Sorry about it. He’s pretty drunk and we want to keep an eye on him. – They start to walk towards the entryway, all looking back to check if I wasn’t gong after them or something like that, but I was still too stunned to move.

Why the hell the Gotham Rogues were here? They couldn’t be up to anything good, could they?

* * *

October 31th, 10 p.m.

As soon as I’m back to the living room, I spot Dick talking to Wally West, an old friend of his back from his Teen Titans days, and approach them.

\- Hey Wall, nice seeing you. Do you mind if I borrow Dick for a minute or two?

\- Sure, Y/N. – He pats my brother in the shoulder – See you later officer.

I take Dick to the bathroom, so we can talk in private.

\- What’s going on? – He asks, worried.

\- I just found Scarecrow, Haley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Penguin and Riddler in the party!

\- The real ones or people wearing their costumes?

\- The real ones!! Dressed up like characters from Wizard of Oz! Why would I come to tell you if it were fakes?

\- I don’t know, just sound impossible they would come. I mean, why would they? They don’t know we are the bats, do they? – He yells, panic filling his voice.

\- Of course they don’t know! But if you keep shouting, they will soon discover.

\- Sorry. – He mumbles. – I’ll tell the others, you keep an eye on them, okay?

\- Yeah, sure. 

With our plan formed, we leave the bathroom, for the relief of a couple looking for a place to make out. While Dick goes look for our siblings, I search for the unwanted guests, which turns out to be an easy task. Harley is in the bar, by herself, dancing in the counter. I enter in the crowd watching her, but she soon spots me.

\- Yellow Dress! – She singsong and gesture for me to come closer. – Come join me!

Before I can say no, the rest of the people are pushing me to the front and she pulls me up the balcony. I try to follow her moves as she rolls her hips, but she has much more practice, and I look like a fool. She put her hands on my hips, and we begin to grind dance. Finally, I stop resisting and fully join her movements. The crowd cheers, and someone pops a champagne bottle for us, which Harley takes and drinks half of it in one gulp. I grab the bottle and drink the rest of it, handing it back to the throng.

The song changes to a more sensual one, and before I know it, Harley is stripping out her dress. High on the booze and the cheerful chants of the people, I slowly do the same, teasing them as I lower the straps on my shoulder. I hold the edge of the dress I begin to pull it upwards in the rhythm of the music, only to let in down again.

Then, I see Jason walking into the room. His eyes quickly catch me and run through my body lustfully. I don’t stop staring at him as I fully take out the dress, imagining it’s only him and I. I throw the piece of cloth in the crowd, and to my surprise, Jay takes it. Harley is also just in underwear, and I grab her hips, repeating the moves she did with me early. I can tell Jason is liking it. I’m so distracted looking at him, that I don’t even notice Dick is there until he leans over to whisper into Jay’s ear. And Jay looks back at me, as Harley begin to unclasp my bra, having already done that with hers. Dick stares at me like he wants to drag me out of there. He tries to look away, anywhere that isn’t me or Harley, but we are the center of room, and it’s impossible to not see us.  

\- What do you think you are doing? – A voice shouts, making everybody turn to Poison Ivy, who was by the door looking furious.

The crowd disperses as she walks close, pulling Harley to the ground. She is soon followed by the rest of their little Oz gang. They whisper something for each other, and I can’t hear. I quickly put back my dress, just in time for her plant-lady to speak to me.

\- Hayley apologizes for her behavior. She shouldn’t have dragged you into a strip show. – Behind Ivy, the others four nods in agreement.

\-  Uh, that’s okay I guess. No harm done, right? – I answer nervously. I have no idea of what they are planning, and instead of keeping an eye on them, I have just created chaos.

My siblings have all gathered in the room now, which is empty if not by us and Gotham’s craziest criminals.  

\- Cut the shit. – Cass says, pushing her away to my side. She shrugs to Dick, and I know she is going to do something stupid before she even speaks. – We know who you are. What do you want here?

\- I’m sorry, but what do mean by that? – Penguin quickly tells my raven-haired sister.

\- What she means is that we know you are party-crashers. – Steph intervenes.

\- No, what I mean is that they are criminals. – Cass continues. She points to Oswald. – Right, Mister Cobblepot?

\- Cass, stop. – I murmur to her, but she’s to high to listen to any rational words.

I can see panic in the rogue’s eyes. I didn’t expected that. Anger, of course, but panic? No… Jonathan gulps, hands trembling, before speaking.

\- Look, we just wanted to come to a good party. Please don’t call the cops. We weren’t planning anything evil, I swear. I didn’t even bring my chemicals tonight.

\- Yeah, it’s just that we kicked out of Harvey’s party because he got mad we didn’t invite him to our group costume. – Edward adds.

\- Plus, Floyd had said he wouldn’t be able to go to Harvey’s because he had something to do here, so we just thought we might as well come. So if he can, why not us? – Harley finishes their justification for being here.

I share and curious look with my siblings, and Tim steps up.

\- Floyd Lawton is here? – He asks. – Deadshot is in the party?

\- He said he got invited as a plus one. – Penguin responds.

\- You know what he’s dressed as? – Steph inquires. – And what is that he has to do here? Is it a kill target?

\- It’s Halloween, he wouldn’t be such a dick-ass to attack on this holy night. – Ivy points out. – It’s some short of unspoken deal with the bats. – She clarifies. If only she knew that we were the bats…

-Okay! Since you are here, you might as well stay. But if Deadshot is planning to kill someone and you see it, come straight to us, alright? No one dies in this house tonight. – Dick says, ending this matter.

With the decision being made, the five crooks go back to the main room, leaving us alone to plot on how get an assassin.

* * *

October 31th, 11 p.m.

We all sit down in a table in the now empty bar room. Since no one else was here, we had closed the doors to use the place as our bat-command room (it’s a family tradition to put “bat” in front of every official thing we use to crime fighting, even if it’s just a bar room we are using to plan things).

\- I can’t believe you allowed those murders to stay on our party! – Cass snaps at Dick.

\- They have the right to enjoy our party, after all, is the best in Gotham. – Jay speaks up in defense of our older brother.

\- And why didn’t you follow the plan? – Tim shouts at her, accusatorily.

\- Because your plan was stupid! – Cassandra shouts back, clearly not intimidated.

\- Hey, hey, guys! – I catch their attention. – Maybe we should warn our fellows vigilantes that are here…

\- No. – Dick says firmly. – They came to take a night off. It’s our house, our city, our party. We can take care of Deadshot. Does anyone remember seeing anyone with a gun?

\- Lots of people, you included, have prop guns. – Steph shrugs. – Some of them are very realistic.

Suddenly, the doors opens.

\- What’s going on? – Barbara asks, seeing us all sitting in a circle. – Dinah is about to perform.

\- We got a problem in our hands. – I tell her. No, I can’t let Deadshot ruin my siblings party. We had all worked so hard for it. – You know what? Why don’t you all go see Dinah sing, and leave this to me and Jay? – Perfect excuse go get some more alone time with him.

\- I should go to. I’m the eldest here, Bruce trusted the house security on me. – Dick mentions.

\- I want to go too. There’s too many innocents here to just stand by and do nothing. – Tim volunteers himself, always wanting to be the hero.

\- If he’s in the audience, you can stop him. – Jay arguments.

Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra accept it, knowing we had already made up our minds, and go with a perplexed Babs to the living room.

\- So, what’s the plan? – I ask my brothers.

\- We search each corner of this house until we find him. – Jason states. – And then, we get even more drunk we already are and try to enjoy this party.

We are looking into the gaming room, that had been turned into a hunted house when Dick comes to me.

\- What was your little show about?

I can’t help but blush at his question.

\- Harley was already on it when I got there, and you said to distract them.

\- I said to keep an eye on them, not strip with them.

\- Sorry. – I say, shrugging.

We find nothing there and move on. One by one, the three of us go into every room, looking for someone hiding in the shadows, waiting for their victim.

\- OMG! – I scream, opening the door and closing it again quickly.

\- Is he there? – Dick and Jason come running from the other side of the hallway in which they were checking the bathroom.

\- No… - And I tell them that inside there was Tula and Garth, Aquaman’s sidekicks and friends from my Young Justice days, having hot Atlantean sex. - That’s something I wish I didn’t saw. – I say, disgusted by the scene I just witnessed.

\- You don’t mind seeing people dying or being tortured, but sex is disgusting, really? – Jay asks me.

\- Well, not when I’m part of it. – I give him a mischievous smile. Alcohol had definitely taken away any inhibitions I had. – But truly, they are my friends. We did missions together… 

I shake, trying to the the image out of my head. I was 9 when we began working together. The Young Justice had been formed for us that were younger than the Teen Titans but felt like we should go step out of our mentors shadows. Unlike the Titans, it was officially linked to the Justice League, and it disbanded when we got old enough the be titular Leaguers. After finding nothing inside the manor, we decide to look outside of it. 

We go to the front yard, where lots of cars are parked. And finally, our target. Siting in the metal swing near our artificial lake, there’s the most infamous assassin of Gotham, and next to him the most feared hitman in the world, Deathstroke, the Terminator. As we watch them (because nothing good can come from a meeting of these two), the lean closer and…

\- Are they kissing? – Dick exclaims on my left.

\- I can’t believe it. Slade is the thing he had to do here? – I inquire.

\- By the looks of it, I would say so. – Jay says. – They don’t even have guns.

That’s true. Looking at their costumes, two different versions of Romeo (I guess none of them had wanted to be Juliet), it was easy to notice the lack of weapons. Honestly, Deadshot and Deathstroke? I always thought they hated each other… But people do say that to love is to hate and vice-versa. Next time facing one of them, I would make sure to bring the subject up.  

\- Crisis over? – I ask, and they nod. – Good, so lets got see the canary sing.

* * *

October 31th, 12 p.m./ November 1st, 0 a.m.

We get to the place where Dinah has assembled a stage just in time for two more song, an original one she wrote about her and Ollie, and cover from Sex Pistols. The three of us dance (kind of together) to her melody, and when her show finishes, our JBL loudspeakers go back to full mode, exploding with a song from Zara Larsson. I recognized it just from the intro, as Steph liked to play it all the time very, very loud. And, while it’s not the kind of lyrics you would normally want to dance with your brothers, our family isn’t even close to normal.

_It ain't my fault you keep turnin' me on_

_It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone_

_It ain't my fault I'm not leavin' alone_

_It ain't my fault you keep turnin' me on_

I take opportunity of my dance moves to get closer to Jason. Not close enough to be touching him, but just so nobody else decides to dance with him (because he was clearly the most beautiful man on the dance floor). I pray older brother will go away and just leave the two of us to dance.  

_I can't talk right now_

_I'm lookin' and I like what I'm seein'_

_Got me feelin' kinda shocked right now_

_Couldn't stop right now_

_Even if I wanted, gotta get it, get it, get it, when it's hot right now_

_Oh my god, what is this?_

_Want you all in my business_

_Baby, I insist_

_Please don't blame me for whatever happens next_

I place one hand on Jay’s back, and almost grind on him, but pull away before our bodies touch. Still near us, Dick hold my waist, and at first, I think he might have thought I was someone else, but he pulls me closer and I wonder if he’s going to try to kiss me or something. On my side, I see Jason’s eye flicker with jealousy.

_No, I can't be responsible_

_If I get you in trouble now_

_See, you're too irresistible_

_Yeah, that's for sure_

_So, if I put your hands where my eyes can't see_

_Then you're the one who's got a hold on me_

_No, I can't be responsible, responsible_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault_

Dick leans closer, and I wonder if he’s going to kiss me.

\- Not here on the dance floor, sis. – He glances over to Jay. – If you two are going to finally do it, at least be discreet.

I blush again, mesmerized he knew how I felt. Then, he leaves.  

_It ain't my fault you came here lookin' like that_

_You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap_

_Certain bad boy smooth_

_Body hotter than a summer_

_I don't mean to be rude, but I'd look so damn good on you_

I feel a pair of warm arms warping themselves around me, and I look over, to see Jay. And we dance, by back against his front. Like a couple would. Or like two very drunk adopted siblings.

_No, I can't be responsible_

_If I get you in trouble now_

_See, you're too irresistible_

_Yeah, that's for sure_

_So, if I put your hands where my eyes can't see_

_Then you're the one who's got a hold on me_

_No, I can't be responsible, responsible_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault_

I dare rock my hips against Jason’s crotch, hoping to get him to as lustful as he had been watching me and Harley earlier. He reacts well, kissing my shoulder blades and neck.

_Baby, one, two, three_

_Your body's callin' me_

_And I know wherever you're at is exactly where I wanna be_

_But don't blame me_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my_

I flip to face Jay, who lets his hands slide down, below the appropriate between siblings. The alcohol strikes again, making me boulder than I would ever dare while sober.

\- I have liked you for a long time.

\- I didn’t knew that. – Jay whispers to me, his breath against the skin on my neck. He carefully bites my earlobe, making me whimper and runs his tongue all the way down my neck, stopping to suck at my cleavage. – I have also liked you for so, so, so long.

_So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see_

_Then you're the one who's got a hold on me_

_No, I-I-I-I can't be responsible, responsible_

_It ain't my fault (nope, nope, nope, nope…)_

_No-oh-oh, it ain't my fault_

Jay leans closer, and I prepare for the kiss. His soft lips hit mine and I feel like in heaven. He tastes like liquor and sugar. Like home. Fuck what warning Dick had given. This is my house, my party. If I wanted to kiss my brother on the dance floor, no one could stop me.

_No-oh-oh, no-oh-oh, no_

_It ain't my fault_

_It ain't my fault you got me so gone_

_It ain't my fault you got me so gone_

_Well, that's too bad, it ain't my fault_

\- Wanna get out of here? – I ask him. He lets out a soft “yes”.

He takes me hand into his, and we open our way towards the stairs (that had been blocked for the guests). Each step I take, the more confidant I feel. This will work. Finally I’ll be with the one I love. But part of my mind still thinks this is his idea of a sick Halloween joke, after all, why would he like me? He could have anyone, so why me? I’m not the prettiest girl here, nor the smartest. I’m very much a plain girl. The girl-next-door (or the girl-in-the-same-door in this case).

And when he kisses me again, deeper, needier than before, all by doubts go away. He wants me. It doesn’t matter why. The important thing is that he does. We reach his room, and as soon as he closes the door, he has my back pressed against it and begins to kiss me like there is no tomorrow. I begin to unbutton his over-complicated costume and he leaves my mouth to bite my neck, just hard enough to leave marks tomorrow. I silently thank him for it, this away, when I wake up, I’ll know this wasn’t just a dream.

\- How to do take this damn thing off? – I ask him, tired of struggling to un-dress him. Who knew having sex in a Halloween party would be so difficult. He chuckles and finish what I started, leaving the suit on the floor.

\- Give me a sec. – He tells me before heading to the bathroom. He then glances backwards to me and laughs again. – Oh, and you might wanna come with me. – He gestures to the mirror and I go see my reflection. There’s white and red paint all over my save. Another mind note: never have intense kisses with someone with clown make-up, you will get dirty.

With help of water and make-up remover we soon are clean. I strip out of my dress ad I cling myself to his waist, our mouths touching again. He conducts us to his bed, where he lays me down.

\- You sure you want this? – He asks. Under the dim light he looks even more gorgeous, and instead of answering him, I pull out my bra, exposing my boobs to him. That’s all the confirmation he need, and he joins me on the bed, his callused hands quickly removing my panties.

His bites and pinch my nipples, making me moan. He swipes a finger in my folds, already dripping wet, and then rises his finger to his mouth, sucking it sensually. He takes off his boxers, freeing his hard cock. Then he position himself, and after glancing me one more time to confirm I’m okay, he thrust inside me.

I gasp at the feeling of him stretching me. With one arm on each side of my body, he begins to rock in and out of me. I pull his chest to mine, meeting his mouth greedily. This is even more amazing than what I had imagined. I sink my nails into his back in an involuntary response of him hitting my g-spot time after time. How he managed to find it so fast is a question for another time. Soon, we are a panting mess of sweat. It’s only when he cum inside me that I realize we have forgotten to use protection.

\- Don’t worry, I take pills. – I tell him while he’s still trying to catch his breath. A relieved smile crosses his face.

His kisses me again and regain his pace, only stopping when he feels my walls clenching around him, my back curving in pleasure. My orgasm hits me strongly and my vision of blank. I scream his name so loud my throat will get sore in the morning.

* * *

November 1st, 1 a.m.

Too exhausted to go back to the party, we cuddle in his bed and soon he falls asleep. As tired as I am, by brain is too restless to sleep, so I just lay there, warped in his strong arms and watch his chest rise and fall with his breath. He looks so pretty when dreaming, so peaceful and happy.

I can’t stop worrying about tomorrow. What if this was just his drunk brain acting? And even if he does like me, what will we tell the rest of the family? What if someone heard us?

Finally, after a long time staring at the ceiling, I let go and sink into a dreamless sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, this, please check my Jason Todd/Reader series.  
> Any comments and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
